KOTOR : Fallen Heroes
by Fake Joker
Summary: What if Malak was taken by the Jedi during that ambush and left Revan incharge of the Sith? That is what I am aiming to tell here. While this will start as a re-telling of Kotor, I hope to evlove it into something different. (LS Malak. GreyleaningDS Revan) Reviews will be most welcome as this is my first story.


p class="MsoNormal"Darth Malak stormed through the corridors of his masters flagship the Imperious, those who had a connection to the force moved out of his way before he even came into sight, due to how bright his anger burned this moment, while those who were not gifted with control with the force, could see just how angry he was and so moved out of his way all the same./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Malak came to a stop outside his Master's quarters and hesitated, he knew that Revan had sensed him hell force sensitives in the next sector probably sensed his anger, so backing out wasn't an option. Double downing on his anger, his power he opened the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Revan was mediating in her quarters her mask was on the small table next to her bed, her lightsabers were in pieces circling around her like moons orbiting a planet./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Alek." She greeted knowing that her apprentice hated anyone using his 'dead' name./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Your Sending me to Korriban you can't do that!" Malak growled./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Ohh? Can I not? Am I not the master here? Besides it is a punishment after what you did to Telos you need to take a step back, supervising the first batch of acolytes should be a start." Revan replied calmly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Punishment? The Republic needed to be sent a message."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""A message? Like the Mandalorians did to Cathar?" Revan asked opening her eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal""You made the same mistake as them, don't you see? You have only rallied others against us those who could have been allies." Revan explained./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Humph then they shall be destroyed along with the entire Republic and the damn Jedi order." Malak explained./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We did not turn on the Republic to destroy it, you should remember that." Revan said her lightsabers parts stopped swirling./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It doesn't matter now the Republic had it's chance and fell to corruption and greed, we shall restore order from the ashes." Malak proclaimed./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oder from the ashes? If you burn everything down then they'll be nothing left to rule over but bones, blood and an empty galaxy." Revan said rising to her feet her lightsabers clipping themselves to the sides of her belt as she rose./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Enough of this, go to Korriban and await further instructions." Revan ordered./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No" Malak replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal""No?" Revan repeated. br / "NO I am not your lapdog Revan, if you are not prepared to do what is necessary to win this war then we need to be led by someone who does." Malak said taking his lightsaber and igniting it the red blade glowed in the room./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Are you sure you want to do this?" Revan asked as she ignited her lightsabers Red and Purple./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Very"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"br / Malak charged his Master and attacked with a strong over head strike, Revan quickly blocked with her Red blade sparks flew as the sabers clashed. Malak's Golden angry eyes locked with Revan's calm sky blue eyes. "Stand down Malak." Revan ordered./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I'm done taking orders." Malak yelled disengaging the saber lock and followed up with a flurry of blows, which Revan masterfully blocked. Then landed a kick against Malak's chest pushing him back with a grunt./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Revan immediately capitalised on the break in Malak's assault, by launching one of her own. Coming down hard with both her sabers putting her rebellious Apprentice on the defensive. Hatred boiled in Malak as his defence was slowly but surely being overwhelmed, refusing to be beaten he channelled to dark side and stretched out his free hand, shooting Lightning from it. Revan reacted quickly to the lightning attack putting her Purple blade in the energy torrents way, the saber harmlessly absorbing the lightning. It was during this when Revan saw her opening she fainted an attack with her Red Blade, causing Malak to overreach and then she moved her blade down cutting Malak's blade hand off at the wrist./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Malak yelled out in pain and the lightning stopped. Revan placed her Purple Blade at Malak's throat. "Try that again and you'll lose more than your hand." She warned. "Get to medical have them replace your hand. Then fall in with the rest of the fleet if you want to be on the front lines then so be it, but do not mistake this for forgiveness. Now… Get…. Out." She ordered. Malak stumbled out of Revan's quarters she then called some sanitation droids to dispose with her Apprentice's hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Three weeks later./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Malak stood at the helm of the Leviathan staring down at his mechanical hand as the fleet travelled through hyperspace. And his anger slowly built his new hand was a constant reminder of his failure he'd get his revenge one day. He'll put Revan in her place and then the entire Galaxy will know his wrath. "My Lord Malak we are receiving a transmission from the Imperious it is marked urgent." One of his deck officers informed him, Malak never really got to know or care about his men under his command they were all expendable to him anyway. "Put it through." He ordered./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Soon two holograms materialised one being Revan robed and masked and the other was Admiral Karath "Malak you and Karath need to change course." Revan ordered folding her arms. "What why?... Master" Malak added the final word after a few seconds of silence from Revan. Smirking behind her mask Revan explained "I've sensed a disturbance the Republic has prepared an ambush for us I shall not have unnecessary casualties, the rest of our forces have already changed their trajectory it is just the forces under the two of you that have yet to, see that you get it done otherwise you'll be facing the Republic alone." Revan ordered then disconnected./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Karath stay the course." Malak ordered. He wasn't going to let an opportunity like this go wanting, a chance at proving himself to both his 'Master' and the Empire at large. Plus it would show Revan for what Malak truly saw her as a coward. "But my Lord Malak, that would be going against Lady Revan's orders." Karath replied. "Would you rather go against my orders? I'm not so forgiving as my master."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Of…Of course not Lord Malak I'll prepare my Ships." Karath said. Out of the two Sith Lords Malak was the one that Karath preferred their methods often aligned and secretly he shared Malak's view on his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Malak stood as his fleet dropped out of hyperspace, allowing himself to give a slight smile as the Republic ships opened fire. "My lord multiple enemy fighters heading towards us, they seem to be preparing to board us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"br / Malak focused upon the ships within the Force, multiple Jedi they would most likely fight straight to the bridge a handful of Knights and…Bastila. She would make a fine trophy alive or dead. Malak imagined Revan's face once he returns to the Star Forge with Bastila in chains or just her head./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Mmm..my Lord your orders?" The same solider asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Focus upon the enemy ships give the Jedi access to the bridge I shall deal with them myself." Malak ordered. There was a few unsure looks shared among the bridge crew but they obeyed their orders./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hydra Bridge - same timebr / "Admiral Karath we're being hailed it's from the Imperious."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Karath cursed under his breath. "Put Lady Revan through."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Admiral I sense you and Malak disobeyed my orders." Revan stated./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I er…Lord Malak he insisted." Karath stammered./p  
p class="MsoNormal""He's becoming to big of a headache…. What is his status?" Revan asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Multiple Jedi ships have boarded his ship." Karath Informed the Dark Lord./p  
p class="MsoNormal""good, continue to monitor the situation Admiral once you can confirm that the Jedi have engaged Malak have the ships open fire upon the Leviathan we shall destroy them both."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Karath saluted "As you wish Lady Revan."br / br / "Oh and Admiral you have already disobeyed my orders once today, do it again and it shall be the last time." Revan informed him then she disconnected./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Leviathan bridge/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sure enough the Jedi made their way to the bridge of the ship. Using their lightsabers to cut open the door open./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Welcome Jedi." Malak spat the last word out as if he'd just taken a bite out of a rotten fruit./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Malak? Where is your master?" A male Jedi demanded./p  
p class="MsoNormal""She sensed your group and decided to be a coward and manoeuvred away from you I on the other hand am no coward." Malak said igniting his own blade./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Then you'll have to do." The same male said as he and the rest ignited their sabers./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I look forward to re-uniting you and Revan Bastila." Malak said smiling sinisterly then he moved to attack the Jedi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After his second step the bridge exploded as the other Sith vessels fired upon the Leviathan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Watching from the relative safety of his own bridge Karath looked on as the Leviathan was immobilised and multiple sections were set aflame. He sighed and moved to the communicator./p  
p class="MsoNormal""My lord Revan it is done, Malak is dead." Karath Informed her./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Excellent work have the rest of the ships disengage the Republic and rendezvous with us Admiral."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""It will be done my Lord." Karath said bowing./p 


End file.
